The Accountant
by Tinkalinka
Summary: Jasper once told Edward he always had a thing for geeky accountants with heavy framed glasses, and what kind of boyfriend would Edward be, if not fulfilling Jasper's fantasy? SLASH, M/M, AU


**A/N**

This story is not suitable for readers under 18 as it contains strong language and sexual scenes between males – so please find your entertainment elsewhere!  
NSFW

I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.  
I just like to play with the boys.

What you need to know before you read this outtake

Edward and Jasper are boyfriends. They have fantasies and sometimes they make them come true to please one another.  
Jasper once told Edward he always had a thing for geeky accountants with heavy framed glasses, and what kind of boyfriend would Edward be, if not fulfilling Jasper's fantasy?

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Accountant**

It's that time of the year and I'm struggling with my tax papers. It's rather complicated with the different kind of incomes I have.

Edward has seen me going crazy about it and offered to let the Museum's accountant, Mr. Masen, help me out.

He'll be arriving in a few minutes and I've made neat stacks on the dining room table of all my papers and documentations as Edward told me the guy is rather meticulous…. Aren't all accountants like that?

Edward's having an evening meeting, so Mr. Masen and I, will have a few hours to organize my income before Edward returns.

He's arriving on the dot, so he's precise as well.

When I open the door, I'm gob-smacked!

In front of me stands the geekiest accountant I've ever come across.

His brown slacks are too short revealing burgundy socks. The jacket looks like something an English lord would wear in the 1930s. The mint green shirt and yellow tie scream against one another. But what takes the prize is his worn out leather portfolio, water combed hair and the thick black plastic framed glasses.

Fuck me, he's everything I ever fantasized about, and more… he's my hot boyfriend fulfilling my fantasy.

It's been some time since we have role played, and damn if I'm going to ruin this chance.

I collect myself and stay in character like Edward, and invite "Mr. Masen" inside.

"Won't you come inside Mr. Masen?"

"Oh, oh… I don't mind if I come… inside, I mean" Edward plays all innocent and geeky, but he won't be innocent after this tax check.

My dick twists with excitement in the too tight jeans I'm wearing, as I lead him to the living room.

"Mr. Cullen tells me you're a musician as well as a historian… sounds very interesting. I've always thought those occupations were rather fulfilling, am I right?" he looks at me through the thick glasses, and I doubt he can see a thing.

"My oh my… you sure have a lot of papers I need to look at. I might need your assistance, so please don't go too far away Mr. Hale" He says as he places himself on a chair in front of all the stacks.

"This one for instance… " he continues as he picks up a receipt from a printing shop "… can you help me decipher the amount, I can't see it clearly"

I know what he's playing at, so I take a seat and move my chair as close to his as possible; our thighs are now aligned under the table, and I actually think he got an electric shock from his synthetic slacks.

"I hope I can _trust _you to be _open _and fair with me, Mr. Masen?" I flirt and rest my arm behind the back of his chair.

"Sure, I would never do anything that weren't to your liking, Mr. Hale"

God he is good.

"Can I get you something to drink Mr. Masen?"

"That's very thoughtful of you Mr. Hale. I would like a whiskey if you have it?"

"Coming. Right. Up!" I reply, annunciating every word.

I study him from the bar where I pour whiskey in two glasses, he's still in character and I think about how to proceed from here.

Edward apparently remembered my accountant fantasy, but I don't recall telling him if I were to top or bottom in it. So what's he playing at.

I walk behind him and grind my groin to the back of his head as I reach over and place the glass in front of him.

"It sure is big…" he says with all the innocence he has as he grabs the glass and leans back against my erection.

"Just the way I like it" he continues as he sips his drink.

Okay, topping the accountant it is.

I lift him from his chair and turn him around.

"Jesus" he sighs as I startle him a bit

I grab him by his tie, pull him closer and ever so slowly I lose his tie. "We might need this for later" I say as I roll it up and place it in the back pocket of my jeans.

I can tell he's aroused by the thought of what I might do with the tie as he finds it hard to swallow.

The first two buttons of his shirt, I open carefully, but when I see a glimpse of what he is wearing underneath that hideous mint green shirt, I pull the material, causing the buttons to fly across the room.

"Damn, that's one hot top you're wearing, Mr. Masen"

"You think so Mr. Hale? My mother buys them for me"

"I bet you're mother's little boy, huh? Well tonight you're going to be my boy"

I say and discard him completely of the shirt; enjoying the old fashioned net tank top he's wearing. I haven't seen one of these since I saw my granddad one hot summer when I was 7 or 8.

Even though the top is ugly as hell, he makes it sexy, because his pebbled nipples point through the material and beg to be licked and sucked.

I run my tongue over the material and his nipples and the wetness makes him moan.

I need to have more of him, so I indicate for him to lift his arms and I pull the top over his head. The process nearly taking the glasses off him as well, but I want him to keep them on. He looks so geeky with them and I kind of like knowing he can't see me clearly; he has to just feel what I'm doing to him instead of seeing it.

I place my hands on each side of the table and pine him against it.

"What _are_ you doing to me, Mr. Hale? Mr. Cullen told me you were a respectable man"

"Did he now? He must have forgotten to tell you, I devour accountants"

He groans and rests his forehead against mine. I can feel the slickness of the hair product he's wearing on the front of my head and I'm happy he usually doesn't wear any.

It's hard for him to stay in character and he seeks friction for the large bulge I can see in his tight slacks.

"You want me to help you relax and feel good Mr. Masen? I think you've deserved a break, don't you?"

He just nods and I nearly combust when I get his zipper down and find baby blue boxer shorts with small aeroplanes scattered all around.

"Come fly with me" he smirks

"You bet. I'm gonna fuck you so hard now you'll be seeing stars and feel like your mind is leaving your body. Do you want that, Mr. Masen"

"Fuck, Jasper… please…"

"It's Mr. Hale to you" I say with a stern voice

"Now, get rid of those slacks and boxers, but keep the socks and glasses on Mr. Masen" I order as he's about to discard both.

He looks totally geeky and fucking hot standing there in front of me in only the glasses and socks. I've heard about some people having sock fetishes, well I'm not one of them, but tonight they go with the fantasy.

I lift him up on the table and push his upper body down while I drag his ass to the edge - giving me access to his scrotum as his legs fall apart.

I place myself in front of him and bring him pleasure.

His hole tenses and relaxes and he's panting wildly as I rim and prepare him for minutes, making sure he's fully stretched for my girth.

We don't have any lube nearby so spit and the pre-cum I've wiped around his entrance and my dick, will have to do for once; we're too aroused to stop now.

"Give it to me Jasper" he urges and I gently cup his face while I enter his natural slicked hole.

I look for any signs of pain on his face, but only see pure bliss.

As his hands search for something to hold on to, the papers on the table start flying to the floor,

all mixed up.

"You've been teasing me all night long, haven't you Mr. Masen. Playing all innocent and geeky, when …. after all, you're just one .. horny … son … of a …. Bitch" I say as I thrust deep inside him.

I can tell he's close, as his cheeks get that lovely rose shade and the muscles in his stomach start to contract. Five more thrusts at his pleasure spot, and his cock spurs streams of jizz onto his chest. I follow seconds after, shooting my load inside his warm channel.

"Come here baby" I help Edward rise from the table and embrace him while he's still panting from his orgasm.

"Did you like your little visit?" he asks looking fucking adorable with the glasses sitting askew and his slick hair standing up in one side.

"Yes, it was everything I ever fantazised about – and more. Thank you, baby. I just need to ask; does Mr. Masen really exist? Because I sure as hell gonna need him now with the mess we've made of all my documentation"

Edward looks around and starts laughing when he sees papers scattered around the floor "Oh my God. Yes there is a guy a bit like Masen at work, I'll collect your papers and make him organize and fill your tax papers"

"Thanks, darlin'. Let's go to bed. I'm fucking exhausted" I say as I collect some of our scattered clothes.

"One more thing, where ever did you find an outfit like that?" I ask holding his boxers and what's left of the shirt.

"Alice helped me out. We went to a second hand shop the other day, and just before I arrived, she did my hair. Better take a shower before I go to bed, don't want this greasy stuff on my pillow. Do you want to join me Jasper?"

How can I say no?

I make a note to thank Alice whenever I see her again. I'm not quite sure how she'll look upon me, now that she knows of my secret desires, one of them at least….

But before we get to that, there's the yellow tie in the back of my jeans begging for attention.

* * *

**A/N**

I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive, so please let me know what you think about this little future take (to a story not yet published – that's got to be a first! lol) and help me to make my writing in English better.


End file.
